Getting a New Partner
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Meg has left and Harm is in need of a new partner.
1. Chapter 1

_**Getting a New Partner**_

author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Alternative Universe

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part one The Plan

1100 hours

10 June 1996

JAG Headquarters

Harm was sitting in his office thinking about the last few months. It had been awhile now since his partner Lieutenant JG Meg Austin had left. She had requested a transfer shortly after their last case together.

It was case he still had nightmares about. His beloved Diane had been murdered. He was going to meet her the morning she died and go away to a cabin in the mountains to talk about their future.

The case had been close, but he wasn't sure that they had gotten the right man. Somehow he believe his love for Diane was the reason for Meg leaving. Meg had always come across as someone who had more then a passing interest in him.

They had done more then their share of flirting. He thought maybe Meg was in love with him, but he wasn't in love with her. He had been in love with Diane, his Naval Academy sweetheart.

They were going to go away for a week to discuss their future. He had considered asking her to marry him. Harm then began to think about his future. Did he really want too stay in the Navy or not.

Right now he was tired of how he had been force to forgo a relationship with Diane for the last eleven years because of no fraternization regulations.

Even if they had gotten married they wouldn't have been able to work together under the same command. Was it really worth it? He didn't know any more, especially now that he rarely ever flew tomcats anymore.

And flying tomcats was the main reason why he had been in the navy for such a long time. Maybe it was time to hang it up. But first, lunch seem to be in order. Harm got up and signed out for an early lunch.

1145 hours

Admiral's office

The Admiral was sitting in his office reviewing some of the cases his officers had recently completed. He had to marvel at the excellent work they had been doing. He loved it.

He knew when he had first arrived at JAG taking over for Commander Lindsey, many of the officers had gotten pretty soft, especially Commander Rabb who like to take advantaged of Commander Lindsey and his partner Meg Austin.

He had put the fear of God into all of them and their work had improved immeasurably. But lately Rabb had begun to slip again.

He was still an excellent attorney, but the passion that Harm had brought to the courtroom seemed to be waning the last few months ever since his partner, Meg Austin, had left.

Even though Rabb appeared to be a lone wolf, maybe he wasn't meant to be one here at JAG. Maybe it was time to find him a new partner.

There was a knock at his door.

"Enter!" bellowed the Admiral.

He looked up to see a man impeccably dressed in an expensive European cut three piece suit walked in. Who was this guy? He definitely didn't belong in the military. He had no military bearing at all.

"What can I do for you?" asked the Admiral.

"Good morning Sir. My name is Clayton Webb. I work for the Under Secretary of State. And I need your assistance." replied Webb.

"What's this all about Mr. Webb?" asked the Admiral.

"I need two of your best officers Sir and they need to be married." replied Webb with a smirk.

"I guess I can't help you then Mr. Webb. None of my officers are married." responded the Admiral with a smile.

"Actually I only need one of your officers Admiral. I have recruited an officer from the West Coast office of JAG. I was hoping to recruit Commander Rabb from your office." countered Webb.

The Admiral leaned back in his chair and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This strange little man comes waltzing into his office and wants two JAG officers to get married to fulfill some crazy operation he had concocted. He felt like throwing the man out of his office on his duff.

"Why in the world would you want Commander Rabb? He's a loose cannon. He lacks the discipline for any long term operations." said the Admiral finally answering.

"That's just it. He has the knack of thinking fast on his feet and getting the job done. He has an exceptional mind and cocky attitude to pull off this operation." replied Webb.

"I still don't know. I need to hear more about this operation first before I can decide to let you have either one of them." responded the Admiral.

"Fair enough Admiral, but let me inform you first that the Secretary of the Navy has already approved of this operation." replied Webb.

"Okay, so be it. What's the operation?" asked the Admiral.

"It covers three different phases. The first phase entails the officers to get married in a big fancy wedding at Annapolis. A lot of very important people will be attending." began Webb.

"That's why you needed someone like Commander Rabb, an Annapolis graduate." added the Admiral. "You could always go with Commander Carmichael, I understand he's an academy grad too and he works for Navy Intelligence."

"Yes Sir. Rabb comes from a family with many generations of service in the Navy. He also is well bred from a well to do family. He knows how to conduct himself in a formal setting." continued Webb.

"So whom have you chosen for his bride to be?" asked the Admiral with a smile. Maybe this is what Rabb needs to perk up.

"She's a Marine officer." smiled Webb looking to see what kind of reaction he would get from the Admiral.

"What! Are you joking? Don't you know jarheads and squids don't mix." bellowed the Admiral in amazement.

"I've heard something to that effect Sir, but like you said, Rabb is a loose cannon. He needs someone who can keep him under control, make sure he stays on the straight and narrow. Who better then a no nonsense marine." smiled Webb.

"I still think you're playing with fire Webb." replied the Admiral.

"I think in this case it will be okay once the Commander sees the Major. In fact I think he will be speechless the first time he sees her." smiled Webb smugly.

"What aren't you telling me Webb?" bellowed the Admiral trying to intimidate the smaller man.

"Nothing Admiral. The Major happens to be a very beautiful woman. She's tall and lean. She's very intelligent. She also speaks five languages." replied Webb.

"What's her name?" asked the Admiral.

"Her name is Sarah MacKenzie." replied Webb.

"So tell me what's going to happen and in what kind of time frame are we talking about?" bellowed the Admiral.

"The Major is on her way here as we speak. She should be here before the end of the day. We can brief the Commander after lunch. He can then meet her later today.

The announcement of their marriage will be placed in the Washington Post Society pages. Six weeks later they will be married. After a two week honeymoon they will report to the Naval Academy at Annapolis to receive four months of instructions of the finer points in Naval Maritime Law.

They will then instruct all JAG officers in Maritime Law over the course of one year. After which phase two of the operation will begin." Webb smiled as he saw how the Admiral was very interested.

"That sounds quite ambitious. Why the sudden interest in Maritime Law?" asked the Admiral.

"The SecNav thought it was very important now with all the conflicts going on around the world. All naval JAG lawyers should be familiar with the nuances in Maritime Laws.

Commander Rabb has a reputation of being very knowledgeable. He has a command presence and is easily approachable." replied Webb.

"So what happens in the next phase?" asked the Admiral.

"The Commander and the Major will the be station in Europe for a couple of years teaching and handling Maritime Law matters of US interest with NATO." smiled Webb as he finished.

"Sounds interesting Webb. I hope they go for it. Though I wonder about the Commander. He hasn't been the same the last few months since his partner requested a transfer without telling him.

He has been very quiet and has kept mostly to himself. I don't know what it will take to snap him out of it." sighed the Admiral.

"Then this might be perfect for him then. It sounds like he needs a change. And this should be right up his alley." smiled Webb.

"I still don't understand why he needs to be married." sighed the Admiral.

part two Time to Meet Sarah

1500 hours

Admiral's Office

Later that afternoon the Admiral called Harm into his office after lunch. He and Webb met with Harm to discuss the mission with him in every detail possible before allowing him to speak. They wanted to get through the briefing before they heard any arguments from Harm.

"So what do you think Commander?" asked the Admiral with a stern look.

"Sounds interesting Sir. I don't understand the need for a wife though Sir." replied Harm.

"As I'm sure you're quite aware of, only married men teach at the Academy. Since the first phase of this operation entails you being an instructor at the Academy for twelve months, you will need to be married.

Secondly this operation will require a lot of work. It's been deem to be too much for one person to handle all by himself. Therefore you might as well have a wife that is able to assist you in your duties." smile the Admiral, surprised that Harm was being so calm about all of this.

"What can you tell me about the officer who has agreed to become my wife?" asked Harm with curiosity.

Even though he wasn't too please about the idea of getting married this way, he was ready to settle down. It was at times like this he missed Diane the most. He hated being alone. He needed companionship of the female variety.

"I think you'll like her Commander. She's a Marine." smiled Webb as he and the Admiral tried to hold back a laugh.

"A Marine! God almighty, why a Marine? Why don't you just shoot me now and put me out of my misery. She's probably some short dumpy, tobacco chewing, tattooed jarhead with half her teeth missing." whined Harm.

The Admiral and Webb both laughed at Harm's discomfort. Webb had taken the liberty to show the Admiral a picture of Mac. He had to admit that Webb had very good taste in women.

"At ease Commander. I expect better then that from you. I've seen a picture of her. You'll be pleasantly surprise. I doubt you'll be disappointed." smile the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied a gloomy Harm.

At that point there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." gestured the Admiral looking at the young marine officer.

He was the only one who had seen her since Harm and Webb were sitting in the chairs facing him. He had seen her standing there at the door waiting to come in when Harm began his blistering diatribe about marine women.

He noticed a look of hurt and anger on her beautiful face. She must have heard Harm's last comment thought the Admiral. Then he grinned as he got ready for the fireworks that he was sure would soon followed.

Mac walked into the office and stood at attention in front of the Admiral.

"Major Sarah MacKenzie reporting as ordered, Sir." stated Sarah with a touch of anger. Harm stood up to greet her as the Admiral told Sarah,

"At Ease Major. I would like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, your finance." smiled the Admiral as he anticipated Harm having his six chewed out.

"It's nice to meet you Commander." greeted Sarah as she held out her hand to a shocked Harm.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Diane, his lost love. But it couldn't be, she was dead. He just stood there looking at her, not moving.

"What's the matter Commander, never seen a Marine before? Or were you expecting a short dumpy woman with half her teeth and a crew cut." continued Sarah as she pleasantly ripped into him.

Then she reached up behind her head to let down her hair. It was quite long running down to the middle of her back. It was very dark, thick, and silky.

"How about now, do I pass inspection Commander?" challenge Sarah.

Finally Harm came out of his stupor.

"Actually no I didn't. I figured Webb would find the most beautiful woman in the military. He always wants the best to be part of his operations." smile Harm hesitantly trying to defuse the situation.

Now it was Sarah's turn to be taken aback as her cheeks blushed. Harm had basically said she was the most beautiful woman in the military. She wasn't used to this kind of compliment.

"It's just you look like the woman I was dating when I was at the academy. She and I were going to get together this spring to discuss our future together." continued Harm.

"What happened?" asked a curious Sarah.

"She's dead." replied a solemn Harm as he turned away. He didn't want anyone to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." replied Sarah as she placed a hand on his back to try and help console him.

1600 hours

14 June 1996

Dulles International airport

A few days later Trish Burnett, Harm's mother, was spending the afternoon reading the Sunday newspaper. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She called Frank over to show him. They were looking at the society pages in the local paper.

It stated that Lieutenant Harm Rabb Jr. was engaged to marry Major Sarah MacKenzie. They were going to marry 26 July 1996 at the Naval Academy Chapel in Annapolis.

Trish was shock to see the news of Harm getting married, but quickly overcame it and became very excited. The next thing she did was to call Harm. The telephone rang in Harm's apartment. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, Harmon Rabb speaking." He heard a woman speaking and knew it was his mother.

She asked him "Why didn't you call me Harm? Why did I have to read about you getting married in the newspapers?"

"All I can tell you Mom is, my proposal to Sarah was very sudden. A close friend of mine who I had discussed marrying Sarah with, decided to let the newspapers know of my marriage proposal before I had even asked her.

He jumped the gun. I was put in an awkward position of asking her to marry me before she could read about it in the newspapers herself. I haven't had the chance to call you since I asked her." replied Harm hoping she wouldn't ask to many questions.

He didn't have all the answers yet himself. He and Sarah needed some time to sit down and create a believable story.

A week later Trish and Frank came to DC to visit Harm and meet Sarah. She must be someone very special. He went to the airport to pick them up. When he saw them coming off the plane he went over to greet them. His mother was so excited.

She couldn't believe her baby boy was getting married. She hadn't even realized he was seeing anyone since Diane's death. Frank was calm and collected. He too was taken by surprise of the news that Harm was getting married.

He just couldn't picture Harm settling down so soon. He figured that Harm would put in his twenty years first before retiring and then settling down. But still he was happy for Harm and particularly for his wife Trish.

"How are you Mom?" asked Harm.

"I'm good Harm. The flight was quite enjoyable." replied Trish.

"That's because your mother is still on an emotional high son. You've made her very happy. It's all she's been able to talk about all week." smile Frank.

"Thanks Frank. We're going to have dinner with her tonight. You both are going to love her. By the way you may notice the resemblance. She looks like Diane." smiled Harm.

"Is that why you're marrying her Harm?" asked Frank.

"No, it's not. She's just someone I met recently at work. She's entirely different from Diane. Actually she's quite stubborn and has a very quick temper." laughed Harm.

"I take it then she's not your typical beautiful airhead, who's only capable of cooing on your arm." laughed Frank.

"No she's not. She is very intelligent and isn't afraid to speak her mind." smiled Harm wishfully.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Getting a New Partner**_

author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Alternative Universe

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part three

1900 hours

Ameche's Italian Restaurant

A few hours later after Harm had gotten his parents settled in at their hotel, Harm went over to Sarah's apartment to pick her up. They met his parents at one of his favorite Italian Restaurants for dinner.

The waitress took their orders and served them their drinks. Harm was sitting at the table staring at Sarah. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Harm didn't think a woman could look so beautiful.

Even though Diane looked like Sarah, somehow she never looked quite this beautiful. It wasn't until Sarah had bounced a couple pieces of breadsticks off his forehead, that Harm came back to his senses.

Trish and Frank laughed at the display. No wonder Harm loved this woman. They had this uncanny sense of bantering and the ability to finish each other's thoughts. Their relationship was truly special.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Burnett that Harm wasn't able to call you about our engagement before it ran in the newspaper. A friend of ours actually called it in before Harm proposed to me.

If I had read the newspaper that day before Harm took me out to dinner I would have read that I was engaged." Sarah began.

"He had actually put it in the Sunday paper. Fortunately we were too busy Sunday to read the paper to see it." continued Harm.

"That's okay Sarah. I'm just so happy for the two of you. You two make the perfect couple." beamed Trish happily.

"You mean the obstinate marine and her pigheaded sailor." laughed Sarah and Harm.

"No, no don't say things like that. You two are both highly intelligent people who seem to know each other's thoughts and moods. And of course you both looked perfect together." smiled Trish happily.

"Well I have never been happier Mom. Sarah is perfect. I love her so much already. It's like we're soul mates." replied Harm.

"I love him too. I never thought I could fall in love with someone so quickly and someone as handsome as Harm. I usually attract less desirable men, but Harm is special. I can't believe he could be in love with me." responded Sarah sighing happily.

"No I'm the lucky one Sarah." rebutted Harm as he kissed her on the cheek.

They enjoyed the rest of their meals together before Harm asked Sarah to dance. Trish marveled at how well they moved together on the dance floor. They were really special and so in love.

After Harm took his parents back to their hotel he spent some time at Sarah's apartment to talk about the events of the evening.

"Thank you Harm for a lovely evening. Your parents were great. I am so happy that they have accepted me into your life." started Sarah dreamily.

"All they want is for me to be happy. They can see that you make me happy. And even though we have only known each other for only a short period of time I can tell that you are a very special lady.

I think you are quite wonderful in fact. And I'm beginning to fall in love with you Sarah." replied Harm hoping that Sarah felt the same way.

"Well I think you're pretty special yourself sailor. I think I'm falling in love with you too. Of course we haven't had that first really big fight yet." smiled Sarah adoringly.

"And I hope we never do, but if we do I will still love you." replied Harm seriously.

1900 hours

1 July 1996

Sarah's Apartment

Two and a half weeks later Sarah's mother came to town for a week. Webb had managed to tracked her down and bring her to DC. He wanted both Sarah and Harm's parents at the wedding.

He thought bringing Sarah's mother in early would give them time to resolve any unresolved problems that they might have. After all Sarah's mother left her with her father on her fifteenth birthday, that was fourteen years ago.

When Webb showed up to Sarah's door with her mother, Sarah was shocked and surprised to see her. She didn't know what to do or say.

"Mom! What a surprise, come in." stuttered a shocked Sarah.

"Hi sweetie, your friend Mr. Webb came to visit me last week. He told me you were getting married to a sailor." replied her mother.

"That's true Mom. His name is Harmon Rabb. He's six foot four and gorgeous. I'm so happy to see you here Mom." exclaimed Mac as she hugged her mother. "I've missed you so much mom."

"I so happy for you sweetie. I'm so sorry I left you so long ago. You understand why I did, don't you?" asked her mother hopefully.

"Yes Mom, I do. But I wish you didn't stay away for so long. I had hoped you would some day try to get a hold of me. I love you Mom." cried Mac.

"I love you too sweetie. You've been in my prayers everyday since I left. I can't believe how beautiful you look. Mr. Webb told me you are a Major in the marines and a lawyer too." beamed her mother.

"Yeah, Uncle Matt got me straighten out after high school. It surely wasn't because of dad." replied Sarah angrily.

"There's one man I hope never to see again." spat her mother.

"Unfortunately Mr. Webb over there thinks he should be at the wedding to give me away. I almost killed him when he told me that." replied a reluctant and angry Sarah.

Webb just looked away trying not to take offense at the statement. After all it was his plan and he would conduct it anyway he liked.

"I'm going to arrange lodgings for you Mrs. MacKenzie. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up. Have a nice visit with your daughter. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do." stated Webb nonchalantly.

Sarah and her mother spent the next few hours talking about what they had done over the last fourteen years. They had a quiet dinner before Webb returned to take Sarah's mother to a hotel.

0900 hours

2 July 1996

Jag Headquarters

The next morning Sarah told Harm about Webb finding her mother. They had spent a few hours last night together getting to know each other again. She had been so happy to see her mother.

Harm noticed that she was actually glowing. They talked about getting together on the fourth and spending the day together with her mother.

Harm wanted Sarah to spend the next couple of days with her mother before meeting her. He didn't want to get in the way of them getting back their mother daughter relationship.

1000 hours

4 July 1996

Sarah's Apartment

A couple of days later on the fourth Harm picked Sarah and her mother up early to spend the day together. They toured the city visiting all the historical sites.

Around noon time they stopped and picked up some nice Chinese take out food before heading to the park for a picnic lunch. Harm and Sarah spread out a blanket on the ground before putting out the food.

They all had a good time talking, eating and just getting to know each other. Deanne sat there looking at her daughter bantering back and forth with Harm. Sarah's mother was amazed at how well Harm and Sarah got along.

They seemed to be so perfect together. She hadn't seen her this happy since Sarah was a little girl, before her husband became an abusive alcoholic a few years later.

She couldn't believe how perfect they were together. She was happy that her baby had overcome her husband's abuse and her abandonment to become such a square away and well adjusted young lady.

"Are you two always this way?" asked her mother.

"Not always Mom, most of time it's when we're entertaining others." smiled Sarah.

"What she means is, when we put on a show in front of other people. It lets them know that even if we're fighting we do it with humor. And we do like to tease each other a lot." smiled Harm.

"Well I want to thank you Harm. I can see that you've made my little girl very happy." smile her mother.

"Well she makes me very happy too." replied Harm as he pulled Sarah to him for a quick kiss. Sarah slapped him playfully.

"Harmon, I told you not to do that in front of my mother." teased Sarah with a big grin.

Sarah's mother beamed in delight watching them being so playful together. She was so happy for her Sarah. It was times like this that made life worth living.

Later that night after having a nice dinner together, they went to the Mall to watch the fireworks. This year, the fireworks had been advertised as one of the largest and most spectacular displays ever.

They spread out a blanket on the side of a small hill. Sarah sat between Harm's legs and leaned back resting her back on his chest. Harm held her in his arms as they enjoyed the fireworks. When it was over they went out for coffee before calling it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Getting a New Partner**_

author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Alternative Universe

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part four An Unwanted Guest

1700 hours

10 July 1996

Sarah's apartment

A week later Webb showed up at Sarah's apartment with her father. This had been the moment she had been dreading since she had agreed to become Harm's wife.

When Sarah saw her father standing there in the doorway with Webb, she turned and walked back into her living room without saying a word. Webb escorted Joe MacKenzie into her apartment.

He began to realize that this was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought when he first considered this scheme. They walked over to the couch and sat down opposite of Sarah.

"Sarah!" began Webb.

"I know this is difficult for you, but it is something we need to talk about and work out. After you left your father finally began to realize he needed help dealing with his drinking problem.

He went to a clinic to dry out and has undergone therapy to deal with the anger issues that led to his drinking and abusing your mother so many years ago. He has been sober the last eight years. He's here to apologize and to ask for your forgiveness." finished Webb.

"It's not me he needs to ask for forgiveness. I can never forgive him for destroying my life. I never had a normal childhood because of him. And my mother left me at a time when I needed her the most.

I've had to deal with that and your lack of sensitivity for too many years. I'm glad you got your act together and dealt with your problems.

I have agreed to let you give me away later this month, but after the wedding it's over, I don't ever want to see you again." responded Sarah angrily.

"I'm sorry Princess for what I did to you and your mother. I was mentally ill for many years and I let foolish pride prevent me from seeking the help I needed. Your mother pushed me for many years to do something about it.

But I had to lose everything and everyone that was important to me before I could see that I needed help. I really did love you and your mother, but once I started down the ugly path of drinking and self destruction I couldn't stop.

I'm truly very sorry. And some day I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." pleaded her father.

"Like I said before it's not up to me. You have to make it up to Mom. She's the one you hurt the most. She was the one who loved you so much that she suffered through years of abuse trying to make you happy.

You treated her like a dog. When you make it right by her, then you can come and talk to me." replied Sarah sullenly.

Harm and Mac spent most of their free time together over the six weeks between their meeting and wedding date learning about each other. Harm told her about his childhood, his days at the academy, his time flying tomcats, and his time at JAG before meeting her.

Sarah was force to deal with telling Harm about her childhood after Harm saw the strain she had dealing with her mother and father. She also told him how she became a lawyer, her time oversea, and how she liked to spend her time away from the office.

Every Sunday over the next six weeks Harm took Sarah flying in his Stearman bi-plane. It was the plane his father and he were going to restore together when he got older, but it never happen because his father was MIA in Viet Nam in 1969.

He later restored it himself as therapy when he had a ramp strike six years ago. It had given him time to think and decide what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

He had named the plane Sarah after his grandmother. Men have been naming their planes after special women in their lives since the Wright brothers flew for the first time.

Little did he know that Sarah was the name of the woman he was going to fall in love with and spend the rest of his life with.

They flew all over Virginia, Maryland, and along the coastline of North Carolina. Each time they would find a place to set down and have a picnic. After six weeks Sarah was becoming quite the pilot.

1040 hours

23 July 1996

Naval Academy Chapel

Annapolis

Lieutenant Commander Carolyn Imes walked into the dressing room Sarah was using to get ready for the wedding. Sarah had asked her to be her matron of honor. In the room with Sarah was her mother and Harm's mother.

They were helping her to get ready. Sarah was wearing the perfect wedding gown. It was one she had dreamed of wearing ever since she was a small child. Trish had hired a designer to make the special dress for her.

It was her gift to Sarah. Sarah's mother Deanne had given her the bible that she had when she got married and when Sarah was born. Harm's grandmother had given her the engagement ring that she had received when she married Harm's grandfather.

It also was the ring Harm senior had given to Trish. Now it was Sarah's turn to wear it along with a beautiful string of pearls. Carolyn had come up with a blue garter for Sarah.

"Sarah, you're not going to believe the crowd out there already. It's filled with Admirals, Generals, Congressmen, Senators, and even the President and his wife.

It's a who's who list of important people. I never knew you were so special." smiled Carolyn as she gave Sarah a big hug.

"I have no idea why everyone is out there Carolyn. I'm not that important. It's something that spook Clayton Webb dreamed up." replied Sarah.

"Still this has to be the wedding of the century. And it's all for you. You have to be feeling pretty special right now." smiled Carolyn.

"I feel special because I'm marrying Harm, not because a bunch of bureaucrats have decided that my wedding is the social event of the year. They really are an insignificant part of my life." replied Sarah.

"You look beautiful sweetie." declare her mother.

"Thank you Mom. I feel beautiful. I'm so happy that you are here to see me get married. And even though I'm not too happy about daddy being here, at least he has straightened out his life. I love you Mom." replied Mac as she hugged her mother. Trish came over to give her a hug too.

"Thank you Trish for this lovely gown. It's perfect." cried Sarah softly.

"It's the least I can do for the woman marrying my son. I want this day to be perfect for the both of you. And you look absolutely radiant dear. Harm is going to be stunned when he sees you." replied Trish.

There was a knock on the door. It was Sarah's father Joe MacKenzie.

"Are you ready Princess. It's time." asked Joe through the door.

Sarah hugged Trish, Deanne, and Carolyn before they left to take their positions. Trish and Deanne were escorted to their seats by a couple of two star admirals. When Sarah came out of her dressing room. Her father was stunned.

"You look beautiful Sarah, just like your mother when we got married. You have grown into the most beautiful woman in the world. Commander Rabb is the luckiest man in the world to have you marrying him." stated Joe proudly.

"Thank you daddy. Right now I'm the happiest woman alive, but also most nervous woman in the world." replied Sarah.

"I'm so proud to be walking you down the aisle. Please above all else Sarah, be happy." responded Joe as he kissed her on the cheek.

Harm was standing in front with the minister and Jack Keeter, his best man. He was wearing his dress whites and gold wings. This was the day he had been waiting for since the day he met Sarah for the first time.

He was so nervous. He had asked Jack four times already if he had the rings. He watched as his mother was escorted down the aisle to her seat next to Frank. Then he watched as Sarah's mother was escorted down the aisle to take a seat next to her Uncle Matt.

Finally the music changed and Carolyn walked down the aisle. She had bonded very quickly with Sarah. They were two successful women in a man's world. They were very good friends already. Both like to play practical jokes on Harm.

After Carolyn move to a position opposite Jack, Sarah appeared on the arm of her father. She was breath taking. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

Sarah had told him that she had the perfect gown for the wedding. As usual she was right. It was the gown that she had wanted since she was a child. And as was usually the case Sarah looked beautiful.

The gown was perfect. It was very elegant. It accentuated the lines of her long legs, tiny waist, and generous bounty of womanhood.

Sarah began her walk down the aisle. Harm could hardly breathe. The anticipation of her coming nearer and nearer was overwhelming him. When Sarah finally reached him her father held out her hand for him to take.

She was so beautiful. She gave him one of her very special smiles. All he could do was look at her, focusing on her dark chocolate brown eyes.

Keeter had to nudge him to get him to breathe. He then gave her one of his flyboy smiles she loved. They then turned to face the minister.

The minister proceeded with the thirty minute service. Harm and Sarah said their vows before the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

Harm lifted her veil. They stood there gazing into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes before Harm leaned in and gave Sarah a passionate and loving kiss. Sarah thought it would never end. She didn't want it to end, but knew it had to end.

They walked out the side of the church to wait for everyone to gather outside to witness them walking through the arch of swords. Twenty minutes later it was over. They spent the next half hour having pictures taken with everyone who thought they were important.

Finally they left for the reception. When they arrived at the Officer's Club they were met once again by many photographers who weren't allow near the church. Harm and Sarah couldn't understand all the fuss.

When they went inside they were met with a standing ovation. All they could do was smile as they went to their table. After a few words everyone settled down to a marvelous dinner of prime rib, baked potatoes, and steamed peas and broccoli.

After dinner Harm and Sarah led everyone to the dance floor for an afternoon of dancing. Harm danced with Sarah most of the afternoon. He saved a few dances for his and Sarah's mother. He also danced a few times with some close friends.

Sarah danced with her father and Frank along with a few of Harm's friends. After awhile they paused for some of the dignitaries to say a few words about the newlyweds. Most of them focusing on Harm as they all knew him. Besides you don't mess with a marine on her wedding day.

Harm and Sarah went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They spent two wonderful weeks basking in the sun and sailing all day. At night they practice the fine art of love making.

Sarah had never been happier then she was now. She was married to the man of her dreams. Harm was very happy too. He had been given a second chance for love.

Even though it was with another woman, he knew it was with the woman he was destined to be with. She was so special. All he wanted to do for the rest of his life was to make her happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Getting a New Partner**_

author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Alternative Universe

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part five Military Training

14 Aug 1996

Naval Academy

A week after they returned from their honeymoon it was time for Harm and Sarah to go to Annapolis for Maritime Law Training. Since Harm was already well verse in Maritime Law, it would be more of a refresher course for him along with any new changes.

But for Sarah, who was a marine, this was all new for her. She hadn't really taken the time to learn much about Maritime Law. It was going to be a new challenge for her to overcome and she was looking forward to it with the help of her new husband.

After four months of training Harm and Sarah were added to the teaching staff at the Academy. At first Harm was excited. He always liked to be the center of attention.

He was a natural story teller, so getting up in front of the class to teach Maritime Law was fun. And things went well for many months, but after awhile his interest in teaching began to wane. More so because he was teaching the same thing over and over again.

Sarah on the other hand was very excited. Her zest for teaching was invigorating. She loved the attention and was always amused when a new class of sailors arrived. They never expected to see a marine teaching at the academy, a beautiful one at that.

1700 hours

12 May 1997

Naval Academy

Harm and Sarah had been teaching at the academy for nine months. It had begun as an exciting new challenge for Harm, but lately he had become tire and listless about teaching Maritime Law.

The thrill was gone. Everyday it was the same old dull routine. He missed the thrill and excitement of flying tomcats. He missed the daily challenges of working on a wide variety of cases in the courtroom.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Sarah had even notice his lack of energy lately in the classroom. It was only a matter of time before she confronted him on it.

He needed to come up with an answer and what he wanted to do about it. That dreaded moment came the next day after work. As Harm was preparing dinner Sarah came up to him and asked him.

"Harm, what's wrong? You seem so out of it the last couple of weeks. I thought giving you some space would help you, but I see that it hasn't. What's wrong?"

"I don't really know Sarah. Before I met you last year I think I was going through a period of depression due to Diane's death. When I met you and the opportunity to do something new came along, it brought me out of it for awhile.

Especially with all the excitement surrounding us getting to know each other and family. And coming back here to the academy Sarah, was great too at first. I had a lot of great memories here, but this was also a place I was closest to Diane.

After awhile the feeling of Diane's death came back along with the depression. I've been trying to work through it, but I think the only answer is to leave here." replied Harm.

"What are you saying Harm? That you don't love me anymore? Are you depress because you are with me?" asked a hurt Sarah with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No sweetie. If anything I love you even more today then the day we got married. You're the only thing that keeps me going everyday. I would be a basket case without you. I just can't be here at the academy any longer." responded Harm as he tried to reassure Sarah of his love.

"Then what is it you want to do?" asked Sarah.

"I'm seriously thinking about resigning my commission and opening up a small law practice to help people who need big time representation, but can't afford it." replied Harm hoping that Sarah would understand.

"Where are you thinking about doing this?" asked Sarah curiously.

"Somewhere far away from here where people don't know us." replied Harm as he saw a glimmer in Sarah's beautiful brown eyes.

"You mean you want me to go with you?" asked Sarah hopefully.

"Of course I do, but I won't go if you don't want to." replied Harm.

"What about returning to JAG and staying in the navy?" asked Sarah. After all Harm had spent twelve years in the navy. She had nine in the marines.

"That is an alternative if you don't want to join me in opening our own practice. But you have to understand I was depressed when I was there too. It was only meeting you that brought me out of that depression.

I don't know if going back to JAG will help me to get out of this depression that I'm currently in. But one thing I do know is that as long as I'm with you everything will be ok. I love you Sarah." replied Harm.

"I love you too Harm. I'll follow you anywhere." responded Sarah as she wrapped her arms around Harm and kissed him.

1900 hours

24 May 1997

Jag Headquarters

They decided to leave over the Memorial Day Holiday. The Admiral and most of the JAG staff would be away for the holidays. Only a skeleton staff would be on call in case of emergencies.

Even though they were teaching at the academy, they were still officially assigned to JAG Headquarter. It was the perfect time for them to get away.

They would drop off their resignation papers after hours Thursday night and then leave for parts unknown. They would be gone for almost five days before the Admiral knew what was happening.

They decided they needed to get away to some place where no one would expect them to be. Sarah had spent many years in Arizona and would go to Red Rock Mesa when she wanted to enjoy herself or get away to think.

Harm had parents in La Jolla and a grandmother in Pennsylvania. He was known to visit his grandmother when times were tough. Though he also loved his mother and wished that he could spend more time with her.

They decided the best place to go was Oregon. They both loved the ocean and wanted to stay closed to it. So it was either the West Coast or the East Coast.

Even though at one time there were many military bases on the West Coast, many had been closed during the late eighties and early nineties. They figured the West Coast would be less obvious for anyone looking for them.

They found themselves a small place not far from the ocean. They opened a small practice outside the state capitol. They were so happy to be away from everyone and everybody.

Harm felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There were no more expectation of them. They could do what they want, when they wanted. And right now that was practicing law together as husband and wife.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Getting a New Partner**_

author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Alternative Universe

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part six Realization

0900 hours

29 May 1997

JAG Headquarters

The Admiral arrived at his office early Tuesday morning, but what he saw on his desk after he went through the papers that were left in his in box, blew his mind away.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at on his desk. He got on the phone and called Webb. An hour later Webb came walking through the door into the Admiral's office without knocking.

"Ok Admiral, what is so damm important that you had to get me out bed so early in the morning?" asked a tired spook.

"Where are they Webb?" asked an angry Admiral.

"Who? What are you talking about?" asked a puzzled Webb in returned. It was too early in the morning to be answering dumb questions.

"This!" replied an angry Admiral as he held up some paper.

"What is it?" asked a confused Webb.

"It's the Commander's and Major's resignation papers Webb." shouted the Admiral.

"What!" replied a shocked Webb.

"Their resignation papers. They have resigned their commission in the navy and the marines. What have you done now Webb?" asked an angry Admiral.

"I haven't done anything. I'm as surprised as you are. I thought they were very happy together. I thought they loved teaching at the academy. I've only heard good things about them." replied Webb.

"Well I guess you thought wrong about them being at the academy. Though I do think they were happy being together." replied the Admiral.

"Now what I want to know is what are you going to do about this?" asked the Admiral.

"Me? Why am I supposed to do something? They were under your command AJ." replied an annoyed spook.

"But it was your mission they were on. They were your responsibility." bellowed the Admiral.

"I don't know about that, but I'll see what I can find out. I'll check around and ask some questions, but I don't know how much help I can be." responded Webb.

"You better Webb. When you started this mission you said it was very important." replied the Admiral.

"It was Admiral, but things change. We change with them." smiled Webb.

"Get out of my office and find them." ordered an angry Admiral.

0900 hours

28 Aug 1997

JAG Headquarters

The Admiral and Webb spent the next three months looking for Harm and Sarah. They had disappeared without a trace. Where could they have gone? wondered the Admiral. Finally they got a lead.

There was a very big trial starting out on the West Coast. The defense team was quickly becoming the new dream team. They were a new team with a very successful track record of defending clients against insurmountable odds and winning. They were also a man and a woman.

"So what do you think Webb? Do you think it could be them?" asked the Admiral.

"It could possibly be AJ. I heard from my sources on the West Coast that they are a very formidable team with an outstanding record of defending their clients. In fact they haven't lost yet." replied Webb.

"That sounds like the Rabbs. They were two of the best lawyers in the military. When can we get a flight out there?" asked the Admiral.

"There's one heading out to Portland, Oregon at 1300 hours. I've already booked us a couple of seats." replied Webb.

"Good, I'll meet you at the airport in a few hours." responded the Admiral.

The Admiral leaned back in his chair in the first class section. He had to hand it to Webb, Webb sure knew how to travel. He was exhausted. He had been looking for Harm and Sarah nonstop for three months.

Now finally, maybe everything will go back to normal, that is if he could convince Harm and Sarah to come back to JAG. He was willing to give them anything they wanted as long as they returned to JAG.

He had called Tyner and Carolyn into his office. He explained to them where he was going and that hopefully he would be gone only for a week.

Seven hours later after a pit stop in St. Louis, Webb and the Admiral arrived in Portland. Webb arranged for a couple of rooms to stay in while they were in Portland.

They grabbed a newspaper before going to a nice Italian restaurant to eat dinner. While they were waiting for dinner to be served, the Admiral took a quick glance through the newspaper. He found what he was looking for and showed it to Webb.

"It's them Webb. See the headlines. The law firm of Rabb & Rabb are defending a young couple, Mr. and Mrs. Evan Browning of murdering their eight year old daughter Abby.

It was reported as one of the most brutal crimes ever seen in the Portland area. The defendants claim they are innocent and that the police didn't do their jobs investigating the murder of their daughter. They claim that the police took the easy way out." read the Admiral.

Webb reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Here, take a look at these. These are pictures of the murder scene." offered Webb.

"Where in hell did you get these pictures?" asked the Admiral.

"You know I have contacts all over the world AJ. It wasn't hard to get a copy of the pictures and the police report." replied Webb.

The Admiral scanned through the report and looked at the pictures again.

"I don't think the prosecutor has much of a case. The Rabbs will destroy any case the prosecutor presents. This case is so full of holes even a first year law student can beat it." replied the Admiral shaking his head with amazement.

0900 hours

30 Aug 1997

Courtroom

The trial was scheduled to begin today. The Admiral and Webb hoped that they would be able to talk to Harm and Sarah either during a break or after they recessed for the day.

They watched as Harm and Sarah came out into the courtroom with their clients. After the Judge was seated behind the bench the prosecutor, Jack Bigelow, gave his opening speech.

Harm asked to wait until it was defense's turn to present their case before they gave their opening statement.

Throughout the morning the prosecutor called his witnesses and asked his questions. When it came to their turn, Harm and Sarah tag team destroying all the witness's statements.

They called into question whether the police even considered any other suspects other than their clients. The police gave their feeble excuse that nine times out of ten the victim was usually killed by a family member.

"So I have been told." said Sarah.

"It must be easy to build a case against an assumed killer by ignoring evidence that doesn't conform to your case. It's been my experience that most police detectives don't like to spend the necessary time investigating all leads when they believe a family member is the killer.

In fact when investigators look at all the evidence and leads in a case they usually find the real killer and it's not a family member. Isn't it a fact officer that when you gave my clients a lie detector test, they passed it with flying colors." asked Sarah.

"Yes Ma'am, but lie detector test aren't immiscible in court." replied the officer.

"Then why do you give them? But then again we know why. It's an easy way out for you. If the person taking the test passes, you assume they're hiding something anyways. No further questions." declared Sarah.

"Wow! she's good." declared Webb.

"And the Commander is even better. And you're right she is good. She's even more formidable then she was last year. Harm must have taught her some of his techniques." smiled the Admiral.

When noontime came along Harm and Sarah got ready to leave for lunch. When they look to the back of the courtroom they saw Webb and the Admiral waiting for them. They stopped on their way out to say hello.

"Admiral, Webb, what brings you out to our little neck of the woods." asked Harm.

"We have been looking for both of you for three months. I need to talk to you about coming back to JAG." replied the Admiral.

"Well we don't have time to talk now. Here's our card with our address. Why don't you come to dinner, say 2000 hours." responded Sarah.

"Okay, will do." replied the Admiral.

The afternoon session went like the morning session, with the prosecutor calling his witnesses and Harm and Sarah destroying their credibility. The prosecutor ended his presentation. Tomorrow would be the defense's turn.

The prosecutor, a well known and quite successful attorney, was left shaking his head. He had thought his case was air tight, but now he didn't know what to think.

Could the defense lawyers be right? Did they take the easy way out and assumed that the victim's parents were the murderers because family members were usually convicted of these crimes.

He knew that the police had limited resources and usually followed through on the more obvious suspects. Cases against them were easy enough to build.

Jack Bigelow, the prosecutor, went back to his office to look at information his staff had dug up on Harm and Sarah Rabb.

He whistled at the report. Both were former military lawyers with outstanding service records. He looked at Harm's record. In large letters he read NEVER LOST.

He then looked at Sarah's record. Again he was amazed. She had won ninety eight percent of her cases. And surprise, surprise most of her losses were to her husband Harm.

He then looked at their record since coming to Portland three months ago. What he saw alarmed him to no end. First they had successfully defended all twenty five clients they had represented in the last ninety days.

That information had to be impossible to be true, especially since most of the cases were against his office. But the second thing he saw was how many successful appeals they had made in behalf of their clients.

They were twenty for twenty and he had been the prosecutor in every single case. He was now in shock. He had always been a very successful prosecutor with a success rate of seventy five percent, which had been considered excellent.

But now with his convictions being overturned, he wondered how good he really was. Were the Rabbs right? Did the police under his charge do poor investigating?

Once again he looked at the Rabbs's record. Before the trial had started he thought he would win in a slam dunk. No one had ever heard about Rabb & Rabb.

But looking at their records, maybe he was the amateur and they were the real professionals. He sighed and put down the file. He could see the headlines now,

********

Prosecutor Taken to Task, Shoddy Work is the Standard Fare in City Hall

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Getting a New Partner**_

author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Summary: Alternative Universe

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part seven Please Come Back

That evening Webb and the Admiral went to Harm's and Sarah's new home for dinner. They were pleasantly surprise at what they saw as they got out of the car.

The house was a medium size two storied colonial that appeared to have been built two hundred years ago. It had a white picket fence and porch out front. The house was set a hundred feet back from the street.

"Interesting house they've chosen. It has a lot of history, but it's not too gaudy, very refine. It's the type of house one would expect someone to buy who has a touch of class." rambled Webb.

"What do you know about houses Webb?" asked the Admiral.

"Enough to know they have chosen well. They probably negotiated a good price too." replied Webb.

They knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later Sarah answered the door wearing an elegant black sleeveless dress resting just above the knee. The Admiral stood dumb founded while Webb gave a polite low whistle.

"You look beautiful Sarah." declared Webb.

"Why thank you Clayton. Why don't both of you please come in. Harm's in the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready." replied Mac sweetly.

Sarah showed them around the lower level of the house. The Admiral and Webb were impress. There were six rooms in all. A kitchen, dining room, formal dining room, two studies, and a living room to entertain guests. Each room had a fireplace that at one time had been used to heat the house.

"Wow Major! This place is impressive. The workmanship is exquisite." said an impressed Admiral.

"It's Sarah, AJ. I'm not in the military anymore. Come, dinner is ready." replied Sarah.

They enjoyed a meal of veal, potato au gratin, steamed broccoli, and green beans. They had apple pie a la mode for dessert. They had a nice conversation while getting caught up with what had been happening at Jag and in Portland.

"Harm, Sarah, I would like to talk to you about coming back to Jag. The Navy needs lawyers of your ability and experience. I'm sure I could work something out with the Secretary of the Navy so that you both could work in Washington." proposed the Admiral.

"AJ, we're here to have a nice evening with friends we haven't seen in a long time. To talk about what's been going on in our personal lives. We leave our work at the office, we don't bring it home with us.

We're not entertaining potential work opportunities or potential clients tonight. Besides, we're in the middle of a murder trial. That has our total focus when we're at work." smiled Sarah as she tried to change the topic politely without making the Admiral feel bad.

The next day the trial resumed with the defense presenting it's case. Harm and Sarah called several witnesses before calling their key witness, Detective Joe Wilson.

"Detective Wilson, did you read the Autopsy Report?" asked Sarah.

"Yes ma'am."

"What was the cause of death?"

"The Victim was stabbed in the chest with the knife penetrating the victim's heart."

"Was the stabbing done by someone who was right handed or left handed?"

"By someone who was left handed ma'am."

"Interesting." commented Sarah as she paused for effect. She wanted the jury to sit up and listen carefully.

"Is Mr. Browning left handed?"

"No ma'am."

"What about his wife?"

"Not that I'm aware of ma'am."

"Very interesting. Abigail Browning was stabbed to death by a left handed person, but neither Mr. Browning nor his wife are left handed." Sarah smiled as she looked over to the jury. They were all stunned. What was going on?

"Now Detective Wilson, what happened two days before the murder at the Browning's residence?"

"There was an altercation between Mr. Browning and Billy Joe Cassidy."

"Who is Mr. Cassidy?"

"He's a basketball player ma'am."

"What's unique about Mr. Cassidy?"

"He played basketball left handed ma'am."

"Thank you Detective Wilson, no further questions."

"Next witness!" bellowed the judge.

"We call Jack Bigelow to the stand." smiled Harm.

"Objection Sir. They can't call me to the stand." replied Jack Bigelow.

"Sir, the prosecutor is a key witness for the defense." wailed Harm.

"Side bar." ordered the judge.

"Sir, Our case is based on the fact the police and DA both assumed that our clients killed their daughter because of some statistic. Therefore they didn't bother to look any further.

They had arrested a potential suspect a few days before arresting our clients. He should have been the prime suspect if the DA and police did their jobs properly. There is no mention of them ever interviewing Mr. Cassidy in the case files." explained Harm.

"He has a point Jack. Mr. Cassidy does sound like a possible prime suspect in this case. I would like to know why he wasn't booked and questioned myself." replied the judge.

"Take the stand Mr. Bigelow." he ordered

Jack was a very unhappy camper at this point. It was bad enough that his case had been shot full of holes yesterday, but today they were destroying him. He would be lucky to have a job when this case was over. He knew now the Brownings were going to walk. Now all he could do was try to save face.

"Mr. Bigelow, Do you know Mr. Cassidy?"

"Yes Sir, He used to play for the Portland Trail Blazers for a couple of years before he was release."

"Do you know him personally?"

"Yes Sir."

"How?"

"Mr. Cassidy has partaken in numerous fundraisers for several different organizations in the Portland area. He's one of our biggest fundraisers. I've met him a few times at some of them."

"So you know he's left handed?"

"Yes Sir."

"It says in this newspaper report he was arrested for an altercation. When was his trial date?"

"It was suppose to be on 27th of August 1997."

"But he's not on trial is he?"

"No Sir. His trial got pushed back to the 15th of September 1997."

"So here we have Mr. Cassidy arrested for an altercation with Mr. Browning two days before his daughter was killed by a left handed person."

"Yes Sir."

"And you knew all this?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you didn't bother to question him about the murder?"

"No I did not."

"Why not Mr. Bigelow?"

"I never put two and two together. I would never think it was possible for Mr. Cassidy to murder a child either. He runs several youth camps for the local community."

"But you did think it was possible for a parent to kill their own child?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"No further questions your honor."

Both the prosecutor and Harm gave their closing arguments. Harm gave the most passionate argument the Admiral had ever heard. Webb sat there stunned. He had always assumed that Harm was a cocky arrogant naval officer because he flew tomcats.

But after watching Harm in court, he knew better. Harm was the best without a doubt. Of course his wife Sarah wasn't exactly a slouch herself. She complimented Harm very well. They were an unbeatable team.

"I can understand why you want them back AJ. I hope you get them, but there is no way they are not going to want to work together. They are too good. Good luck AJ." Thanks Webb.

"I know what you mean. They are dynamite together. This was the best I've ever seen Harm and Sarah work, whether together or separately. If I was to bet my last dollar, they won't be back." replied the Admiral.

"I have to agree. I don't see them coming back either. Damm shame. I had some other missions line up for them." replied Webb before they both looked at each other and laughed.

An hour later the jury came back in. The defendants rose along with Harm and Sarah.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"Yes sir, we have. The verdict is not guilty." replied the foreman. The Brownings shook Harm and Sarah's hands. Harm then went over to Jack Bigelow.

"Excellent job Mr. Rabb. Now I understand why you have such an excellent record. Never lost a case."

"Most of the cases in the military are cut and dry. Better then fifty percent of them are plea bargain long before they get to court. Also most of the investigations are done by cynics in the military.

They have been taught to never assume anything. Cases are built by the book. Failure to perform at the highest levels of one's ability is not tolerated."

**__**

The end.

****__


End file.
